


The First Time

by imbethwhittaker



Series: A Thousand Words [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbethwhittaker/pseuds/imbethwhittaker
Summary: Two people. Ten Paragraphs. A thousand words. One epic love story.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: A Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851730
Kudos: 25





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a similar thing with another two amazing characters, and I thought it would be nice to try and delve into the mind of Emily Prentiss.
> 
> I was conflicted as to whether or not to do it where they end up together or following the show where JJ marries Will, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending when it comes to these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and/or the established storyline, they are credited to the writers and creators of the show.

The first time I saw her was brief; she was just a woman in a doorway, gone faster than she'd arrived. Her piercing blue eyes and bright blonde hair caught me off guard, the concern that washed over her face that she had for whatever victims needed the teams help warmed my heart. I didn't think I would see her again since I had been turned away, but when I officially started at the BAU three days later, she was the one to show me around, I knew there was no place I would rather be than by her side.

The first time I saw her hurt, I felt like I was hurting too. I could tell that she hadn't been this far in the field, that she spent most of her time was spent giving press conferences. I watched Morgan try to catch her attention because Reid was missing, but she kept rambling; rambling and shaking. I was surprised when she responded instantly to me calling her name. The fear in her eyes made me want to pull her into a hug, to erase everything that had happened to her, but I couldn't; we had a job to do.

The first time I knew I was in love with her, was when she chose someone else. I had pushed my feelings aside for so long because work came first; not just for me, but her too. I knew she had been seeing someone, but she'd kept it a secret. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop myself from pushing her towards him. I felt like I wasn't in control. As she crossed the bullpen towards him, my heart shattered. I turned away, hoping that now the secret was out, her secret, I could move past her and heal.

The first time she turned up on my doorstep unannounced was because of him. I opened my door to see her standing there, sobbing. She told me about their argument, how he wanted her to move, that he didn't see how much her job meant to her. I sat there and listened to it all, knowing that I would never give her ultimatums if she were with me. That night, I held her tight. I didn't want her to go, but when he called her apologising, she went running back to him, taking a piece of my heart with her.

The first time she shattered my heart was when she announced that she was pregnant. I moved swiftly, painting my face with my best smile and told her how happy I was for her. I knew she had always wanted a family; I didn't understand why it had to be with him. I prayed that she couldn't see the anger in my eyes, that she couldn't hear my heartbreaking. I hugged her, maybe a little too long, because I knew nothing would be the same again with us; she would be tied to him for the rest of her life.

The first time she kissed me, I'd never felt more alive even though I was supposed to be dead. I wanted to ask 'why now?', but I couldn't bring myself to. Instead, I spent the whole plane ride kissing her, listening to the sounds I could elicit from her; the sounds I knew I would never hear again. I should have told her how I felt then, I could see that she felt somewhat the same, but I was dead. It was simultaneously the shortest and longest plane ride of my life, but I was glad it was with her.

The first time I saw her again truly felt like seeing her for the first time all over again. It took everything in me not to fall at her feet, to tell her that I had spent the last seven months missing her the most; seven months trying to get over her. Seeing her standing there set a fire under my feelings for her, but she didn't seem any different. I wanted to talk to her as we worked the case, but each time we were interrupted. I felt like the world was telling me that I shouldn't love her.

The first time we had girls night felt odd. I hadn't been around for seven months, and while I missed her, I knew things between us were different. While she was talking to Penelope, I left the room quietly, needing to take a break. I stepped out of her house, breathing in the cool air, and it wasn't long until she joined me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath before telling me he had moved out. I didn't waste any time; I tilted her head, pressing my lips against hers in a searing kiss.

The first time I took her on a date, I was nervous. I had planned everything hoping she would like it, but when I arrived, she told me she had to reschedule, that her babysitter had cancelled on her. I wanted to wine and dine her, that was true, but I knew there was time for that, she would always be Henry's mom first. So we stayed in, we sat on the sofa with Henry between the two of us and Chinese take-out boxes around us. Later, when she admitted that it was the perfect first date, my heart soared.

The first time I didn't want to hide away was because of her. I had spent so long running from myself, from any form of commitment, that when I finally felt at home, I questioned myself only once. She was always there, her son too, and together, they quietened any fears I had about them loving me. That was the best part I think, having two people loving you unconditionally when you'd spent so long thinking you didn't deserve the love of others. I knew at that moment, no matter what happened, I would love them with all my being.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my socials:  
> Instagram: imbethwhittaker  
> Twitter: imbethwhittaker  
> TikTok: beth.prentiss


End file.
